Prior to the systems and methods described herein, the media selling process and media selling tools lacked key features to harness the new technologies and new products. Media advertising was sold from a static quantity and priced on very basic input parameters. Available systems were disconnected and non-extensible and little if any workflow was available. Systems and tools did not have intelligence to learn process changes as business began to shift into new eras and did not provide even a manual work around. The sellers, managers and back office processors had no choice but to rely on brute force manual efforts.